


Thank You (Male!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Could I please have a male reader version of Thank You (the fic where the reader gives Crowley a blow job)?Summary: The reader decides to thank Crowley for saving Castiel’s life.





	Thank You (Male!Reader Version)

Warnings: Language, smut, oral

Fic:

“Castiel,” you sob, cupping his cheek as you try to comfort him in his final moments. A black liquid leaks from his mouth and you know it’s all over. That’s when a bright light fills the room.

The next thing you know, there’s a bright light and Cas is healed. Cowley stands behind Sam and Dean, the Lance of Michael broken in his hands. You didn’t know how Crowley knew what to do, but he had fixed everything, simply stating that the magic was in the craftsmanship. Dean takes the broken pieces of the weapon before Crowley disappears.

“Cas?” you ask as he sits up, “Are you …?”

“I feel fine,” Cas says, almost as confused as you were. You and Mary help Cas from the chair and you can feel the change in the room almost to one of celebration, but you notice how no one mentions the part that Crowley played.

When you finally get back to your room in the bunker, you take a seat at the edge of your bed and pull out your phone, dialing ‘666.’

“Hello, Darling,” Crowley purrs as a greeting, the one he usually gave you.

“Crowley, can I talk to you?” you request.

“You already are, Love,” Crowley points out, “How can I help you?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” you tell him, “But I think it would be better if we could talk face to face.” Without any more prompting, Crowley appears in your room, ending the call and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“So, how can I help you?” Crowley repeats.

“I wanted to say thank you,” you tell him, placing your phone on your nightstand before standing and making your way to him, “You do so much for us and yet you never get any recognition.”

“That seems to be how things work,” Crowley huffs, “How is Feathers doing by the way?”

“You saved his life,” you tell him, “Why did you do that?”

“He’s been useful in the past and I’m sure he’ll be useful in the future,” Crowley replies with a shrug.

“You act like you don’t care,” you say, running your hands up his chest, “But I know you do.”

“That’s a funny thing for you to say to a demon, Love,” Crowley smirks.

“Why else would you help us the way you do?” you ask him, draping your arms over his shoulders, “I know that deep down, you care about Sam, Dean, and Castiel; and I think maybe you care about me too.” Crowley swallows hard at your last comment.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Crowley asks, his hands instinctively finding your hips.

“Like I said, I wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for us, for me,” you tell him. Leaning in, you place a kiss to his cheek and his breath hitches.

“I thought … you and Castiel … that’s why I saved him, for you,” Crowley begins, but never finishes his thought. His hands fist into your shirt and his Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips as you leave kisses down his neck.

“You thought that Cas and I were what?” you ask, pulling away to look Crowley in the eyes, “Lovers?” He nods, his jaw clenched tight. “Well we’re not,” you assure him, “Cas is one of my best friends, but the way I see him is nothing like the way I see you.”

“Oh?” Crowley asks, “And how do you see me?”

“I think you’re smart enough to figure that out on your own,” you tell him, loosening his tie.

“Y/N, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Crowley asks you as you let his tie slip through your fingers and fall to the floor.

“Trust me, I know exactly what I’m doing,” you reply, reaching down for his belt buckle.

“If you think you owe me something, you don’t,” Crowley tells you as you open the button of his jeans and open his fly, “And even if you did, I wouldn’t expect you to repay me like this.”

“Very gentlemanly for a demon,” you smirk as you slip your hand into his boxers. Crowley’s eyes fall shut and his jaw clenches tight, a groan rumbling in his chest as you wrap your hand around his length. He’s already half hard and he only grows harder as you pump your hand over his cock. Pressing your free hand to his chest, you press him backward until his back hits the wall.

“Y/N,” he groans, hands sliding along your body and pulling at your clothes. Reaching for the nape of his neck, you guide his lips to yours and kiss him as he begins to unbutton your shirt. Crowley’s rough hands slide gently along your skin, moving up your body and committing each inch of you to memory. His hands slide around to your back, pulling you closer as his hips buck forward, fucking your hand.

Crowley groans in disappointment as you pull your hand away from his length, but you don’t make him wait long before giving him what he wants. He watches you with lust blown eyes as you drop to your knees before him, hooking your fingers into his pants and boxers and pulling them down as you go. “Is this alright?” you ask him, placing butterfly kisses against his length.

“Fuck,” Crowley whispers, his hips moving towards you in shallow thrusts. His hands reach down, fisting in your hair as you remove your shirt. Taking his length in your hand again, you leave a long lick along the underside of his cock from base to tip, flattening your tongue against his slit and collecting the precum that’s collected there. Crowley’s eyes fall shut again, head tipping back against the wall as he gives in to the sensations you’re creating within him.

Looking up at him through your lashes, you watch the way his chest heaves as you tease him, the way his expression changes as you take his tip between your lips. His breath hitches and his hips buck forward as you suck. Crowley grunts and groans as you take more and more of him into your mouth, wrapping your hand around what you can’t fit. “Y/N, Love,” Crowley groans, his voice rough.

You hum around him as you begin bobbing your head. Pressing your free hand to his hip, you hold him back against the wall, preventing him from thrusting and giving you more control. The sounds spilling from Crowley’s lips egg you on. You hollow your cheeks around him as you tease the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue.

“Fuck, Y/N, if you don’t stop you’re gonna make me cum,” Crowley warns. The idea makes your hardened cock throb and you shift your hips in an attempt to find any amount of friction you can. When you don’t stop, Crowley seems all the more pleased. His hands fist tighter in your hair as his grunts and groans grow louder. Despite trying to hold him back, his hips thrust forward.

His cock throbs against your tongue as he nears release and it isn’t long before he finds it. “Fuck, Y/N, oh fuck!” Crowley shouts as his cock pulses hard, ribbon after ribbon of cum landing across your tongue. You work him through his high, milking him for all he’s worth and drinking down everything he has to give you. You watch him through your lashes, loving the way he looks down at you, bottom lip between his teeth as he watches his pulsing cock disappear into your mouth again and again.

When he begins to recover, you pull off of him, leaving one last lick against the slit in the head of his cock for good measure. “Like I said, thank you for all the help you’ve given us,” you say innocently, looking up at him from where you kneel on the floor, “I know that wasn’t much in the way of repayment, but I was hoping it could be a start.” Crowley chuckles as he extends a hand to you, helping you from the floor.

“Well, Love,” Crowley says as he pulls you to him, “If that was just the beginning, I can’t wait to see how you plan on thanking me next.”


End file.
